


Too Sick to Fly

by hannigramcracker



Series: Sharing [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, air sickness, puke without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: Two people as close to one another as they are share everything. And that includes illnesses.





	Too Sick to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalstrawberry/gifts).



> Sooooooo Mythicalstrawberry and I were at it again, discussing what would happen if Link caught Rhett's bug....

They were finally on the plane on their way home. It had been a harrowing day and a half for Rhett, but Link stayed saintly by his side through the whole thing. This was their rescheduled flight, it hadn’t been too much of a fuss to do. Or Link made it seem like it wasn’t, at any rate. 

 

Rhett’s heart swelled with gratitude as he watched Link lay his head down on his shoulder. The plane had just taken off and they were safely in the air. Link snuggled into Rhett and Rhett wrapped an arm around his back, trying to pillow his hips in the awkward space that he was curled up in. Link always slept on their plane rides, and Rhett was thankful for that as well. They both needed rest, desperately. Their beds and kids and wives were calling to them so loudly, it was almost tangible. 

 

Rhett was almost asleep himself, the low humming of the airplane lulling him into something like a trance. But Link continued to burrow closer and closer to him, now that he was really and truly asleep. Rhett swore he could feel the warmth of Link’s exposed skin on his neck and cheeks heating up and steadily getting warmer. Rhett felt the first hot spring of panic shoot through him, gut clenching at the memory of what he had been through in the hotel. 

 

Link had insisted that he was fine, that he had an immune system of steel, while caring for Rhett, and Rhett had wanted to believe him. He should have known better. Link had never had  _ anything  _ of steel, let alone an immune system or a stomach for that matter. 

 

But he  _ was  _ a heavy sleeper. He had that going for him at least, and Rhett thought maybe they would be lucky enough that Link could sleep most of their ride. Rhett had always envied Link that: being able to sleep through turbulence and loud crying babies in such an enclosed space. 

 

He could still feel heat radiating off of Link and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Rhett was torn between letting him stay asleep for as long as he could, and getting some medicine and water into him before he was unable to keep anything down. He knew he should at least  _ try  _ to do something. He wasn’t usually this helpless and it left him feeling awkward and nervous. 

 

His mind was going probably as fast as the plane itself, weighing his options, when the decision was taken from him. The plane jerked - not in a scary “we’re all going to die” way, but in a “we’re going to be really uncomfortable for a while” kind of way. Rhett froze in his seat, trying his best to keep Link from jarring around with the sudden turbulence. It definitely wasn’t as bad as his mind was making it out to be, and besides, he was just thinking about how Link usually slept through this kind of thing - 

 

No such luck this time. 

 

Link was jerking awake just as the seat belt lights were going on overhead. Rhett took a deep breath, preparing to help Link through what was undoubtedly going to be a very long few minutes. This wasn’t fair at all, Rhett had barely made it through this in a steady hotel room, in an unmoving bed on the  _ ground.  _

Thinking and acting quickly, Rhett turned from propping Link up to facing him entirely, grabbing one of the motion sickness bags from the seat in front of him and shaking it open. He was just in time to hold it in front of Link’s open mouth, the first wave of nausea hitting him before he was even fully awake. He was leaning forward, head lolling slightly, moaning, still not seat belted. Rhett was glad he’d grabbed the bag when he did, Link was retching openly into it. 

 

Link was gagging, loudly coughing and choking into the bag. Rhett reached forward, trying to steady Link as he bent forward with each heave. He could tell by the way his gags sounded that Link hadn’t brought anything up yet. Just as he was thinking that, Link rocketed forward once more, gargling as his throat filled with a mouthful of bile. It splattered against the walls of the bag as Link spat. 

 

Link’s eyes had flung open during his first productive heave, bleary and confused. He tried to call for Rhett, but his name came out like a wracking cough. Rhett could hear the people in the seats around them grumbling  at the sound, and no doubt smell, of Link. But Rhett couldn’t care less. All he was focused on was his need to make sure Link was going to be okay. 

 

This was practically all his fault, anyway. Link had practically taken the bug from his mouth and put it in his. It was the least he could do to make sure he was kept as comfortable and safe as he could be. He almost wished they could get up and get to the bathroom, even though it would be impossible for one of them to fit crouched on the floor, and Rhett couldn’t bear the thought of  _ leaving  _ him alone. He would do just about anything to afford Link some privacy, to get him out of the plane in one piece. 

 

After a few tense, silent moments, Link leaned back in his seat. He clenched his eyes shut, huffing out a nauseous breath, whispering. “What the crap…” 

 

Rhett took the bag from Link and helped him lay back as far in the chair as he could go. He handed Link another empty one, just in case. Rhett reached over, wiping the corner of Link’s mouth for him, trying his best to be a comforting presence. “I’m so sorry, baby. I had really hoped that somehow you’d not get this, but clearly that’s not happening.” 

 

Link moaned in response and it caught in his throat, broke off with a croak. Rhett felt the plane jerk again and braced Link against his shoulder, rubbing his back as he gagged again. Link’s neck and back of his ears were red, and Rhett could see sweat starting to bead at the collar of his tshirt. Link made a tiny noise that resonated deep in his throat. It was a noise that Rhett recognized as one that Link made right before he was really about to lose it. He’d heard it many times. 

 

Link pressed a hand up to his lips and pressed, Rhett watched the ashen color of Link’s face pale even further. Rhett reached out to cover Link’s other hand, helping him bring the empty sick bag to his mouth just in time. Link’s body jerked with every heave like electricity was flowing through him. It was like he lost all control over what was happening to him. Rhett rubbed his thumb across the back of Link’s hand, trying to calm him down, hoping he wasn’t about to get vomit on his own fingers. 

 

“Okay. Okay, buddyroll. Just relax. You’re alright.” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear as another heave wrested up from his chest. 

 

Despite all his effort, Link still wasn’t bringing up very much. Rhett had seen nothing more than brownish-yellow bile and thick saliva leave Link’s lips. But Link sat back, panting like he’d just run a marathon, just as sweaty, too. Rhett felt a flare of concern at Link’s fever. 

 

He didn’t have too much time to ruminate on it, because as soon as Link calmed down a bit, Rhett felt a hand on his other shoulder. It was just a gentle pressure, but it was foreign and insistent. He looked up to a stewardess timidly standing next to him. On instinct, Rhett used his body to shield Link from her view, trying to preserve as much dignity as could be afforded in such a small and echoey place. Link looked like he couldn’t care less, too wrapped up in his own miserable bubble to have any capacity to worry about anyone else’s. 

 

The stewardess smiled a little awkwardly. Rhett noticed how white her teeth were, and it set his on edge. He had to calm down. She was being nice. This was fine. Rhett tried to keep his protective streak in line. The woman handed Rhett a few extra sick bags to Rhett. 

 

“Here, sweetie.” she said. Rhett balked again, she barely looked older than him. “He really needs to buckle in though.” 

 

Rhett nodded, turning away from her and realizing why he hadn’t liked her from the start. She just came over here to cause Link to have to suffer through, to make this experience even more awkward and painful. But what could he do? It wasn’t like he could blatantly disobey the rules. Sighing, he turned to Link, reaching around him to grab the ends of the seatbelt. 

 

Link moaned when Rhett touched his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, bo. I really am.” Rhett whispered as he worked to loosen the belt as much as he could. “We have to keep you safe.” Rhett swept the hair off Link’s forehead after he latched the buckle. He brought Link as close as he could, guiding Link’s head to his chest. “It’s okay, angel. I’m right here. Close your eyes for a little bit and I’ll get you some sprite.” 

 

Link listened, tentatively closing his eyes and gradually resting more of his weight against Rhett. Rhett could feel how wet with sweat Link’s t shirt was, and felt it when Link started to shiver because of it. Link stirred, unable to get comfortable, and let out something that sounded like a displeased whine. 

 

“Oh, baby. Here.” Rhett moved, lifted Link up just enough that he could wriggle out of his hoodie. “Let me put this on you. Hands up.” 

 

Link accepted Rhett’s help pliantly, and Rhett felt another shot of guilt at how exhausting this must be. But once Link had the hoodie on, he buried his face in it up to his nose. He took a deep breath in and seemed to calm down considerably, trying again to settle in. Every time he stilled for a moment, it was to no avail. Link was practically squirming in his seat, trying to fold his arms and legs in a comfortable way, but the seat belt was preventing that. It was cutting into his bloated belly and he whimpered. He reached down and clutched his fingers between it and his stomach. Rhett followed his hands with his gaze and clicked his tongue. 

 

He reached down, slowly placing the flat of his warm hand on Link’s stomach beneath both the seat belt and his shirt. Link exhaled when his stomach was enveloped by Rhett’s broad palm. Rhett could tell just how distended Link’s stomach was by the way his skin felt so hot and tight. When Rhett started gently rubbing back and forth, Link sucked in a breath and held it, but Rhett still continued. He could feel Link’s stomach grumbling and cramping up beneath his hand, the muscles were so tensed and tender. 

 

“This frickin’ sucks.” Link ground out, teeth clenched and brow creased. He reached one hand out and wrapped it around Rhett’s wrist. 

 

“I know it does, bo. Just hang in there. I’m here.” Rhett tried to loosen the seat belt a bit more, just to give even the tiniest amount of relief to Link suffering beside him. 

 

Rhett once again pulled Link in closer to him. He kept one hand firmly on the slight swell of Link’s belly, and played with Link’s hair with the other. He tried to hand Link a water bottle after a few moments of silence, urging him to drink, but Link shook his head like a petulant child. Rhett took a deep breath and tried again, telling Link it would do him better in the long run, but before he was done talking Link was heaving again. 

 

Finally, now it seemed that Link was vomiting in earnest. Rhett found himself wondering if Link was always so terribly  _ loud  _ or if sound was just carried and amplified in a grotesque way inside the plane. Link’s heaves were bordering on screams, sounds involuntarily ripping from up from his throat along with what he had eaten for breakfast this morning. Rhett wore he could make out hunks of peanut butter in the bottom of the bag. 

 

Rhett knew the motion of the plane wasn’t helping, but he  _ knew  _ there was no way he’d thrown up this much. Link was trembling, swaying after a particularly violent wave, and Rhett caught him by the shoulders before he was heaving again, an arcing waterfall spilling from his lips. It smelled sour and acidic, it stung on the hair inside of Rhett’s nose and he could only imagine how it had felt tearing up Link’s throat. Link barely had time to choke in a breath before another wave was bubbling up. The bag was almost full and Rhett had to tie it off and replace another beneath Link’s messed chin before he vomited again. He barely made it in time. His fingers caught a slight spray of liquid brown slurry, but he’d caught most of it in the bag. 

 

After this, Link flopped back against his seat, breath rattling out of him in harsh gasps. Link reached a hand out to Rhett blindly, seeking comfort, grounding, anything. Rhett was happy to give, and Link squeezed his bicep with a strength that he didn’t think could possibly still have in him. 

 

“I’m not good, man.” His voice was ragged, dry, a pained whisper. “I’m not -  _ mhh-ulp - _ good.” 

 

“I know, angel. I know. This sucks, but I’m right here.” Rhett opened his arms and let Link lay against him once more. 

 

He was able to coax Link into taking a few sips of water, if only to rinse the rancid taste from between his teeth. After he was able to keep them down for a few moments, Rhett let Link snuggle in closer, hoping he would be able to get some semblance of rest. Link finally began to relax when Rhett started to rub his back, gently moving up to his stomach from time to time. He kept one hand buried in Link’s hair near his temple, softly dragging his blunt nails over Link’s scalp. It was something he’d done since they were in college, and it always seemed to help Link calm down at critical times. It seemed to be working. 

 

Rhett relaxed just a bit, letting his guard down just a bit when he heard Link softly snoring. There were only about ninety minutes left to their flight, and then all Rhett had to do was get him through the airport and back home so he was able to give him the care he both needed and deserved. Rhett could feel Link, still burning up against him. He was really starting to get concerned...was he going to have to take them straight to a hospital after landing? He needed to find a way to take his temperature. It just seemed too high to him. 

 

It didn’t help that they were sitting curled and bundled up, breathing in the same recycled air over and over. Rhett couldn’t help but hope that wasn’t making Link feel worse. He just wanted him to come off the plane and feel better with his feet on solid ground and fresh air in his lungs. 

 

Rhett’s dreams of this were shattered when Link woke up again about twenty minutes later. He writhed into Rhett’s lap, panting and groaning. Rhett was sure his throat was sore and his eyes looked so heavy without his glasses on them. He was still trembling and his hands were cold against Rhett’s wrist, his hair damp with sweat. Rhett had no other option than to just keep rubbing Link’s stomach and back. He whispered soft words of encouragement and comfort to Link in a constant stream. 

 

“Don’t feel good, Rhett.” Link groaned for what had to have been the third or fourth time on their journey and Rhett felt helpless. He wanted nothing more than for the plane to land. He wanted to get Link home and tucked up into a bed. He was feeling fiercely protective over the smaller man in his lap, wanting nothing more than to take this pain from him, even though Rhett knew just how awful Link was feeling. 

 

Somehow, Link was able to keep his stomach in place for the rest of the flight, at least until the announcement that they were preparing to land. Just as the bright voice stated they would be at the airport shortly, Link was doubling over once more. His mouth hung open and he retched, his stomach trying to eject something that just wasn’t there. Nothing but burning bile came forth, no doubt scorching his already raw through. His throat kept contracting around nothing, dry heaves coming one after another. “Rhett, I can’t stop.” 

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Rhett crooned, rubbing his back and shoulders, trying to calm the barely concealed panic present in Link’s shaking voice. “We’re almost on the ground now. Just a little longer and we’ll be on the way home.”

 

Link looked up at Rhett, something vaguely hopeful shining in his eyes, hiding deep in his pained expression. He pressed a hand against his forehead and breathed heavily as the plane started descending. The rapid shifting in altitude left Link’s stomach cramping and squeezing up into his throat. He gagged, retching loudly, but nothing but thick ropes of spit came forth. 

 

Rhett rubbed Link’s back diligently, just as he had been doing for the better part of the last two hours. He found himself hoping he would be able to get Link off the plane and into the bathroom to get cleaned up without too much mess or hassle. 

 

Link made it through the rest of the landing without much incident. Only gagging once into his closed mouth as the plane rumbled against the runway when it touched down. Once it was finally still and secure, Rhett instructed Link to stay sitting while he gathered their bags from the overhead compartment. Thankfully they’d packed light. Rhett slung both of their duffel bags over one shoulder as efficiently as he could in such a small space. They were heavy, but he’d worry about his back later. He also stuffed a few of the sick bags into one of the side pockets, just in case. 

 

By the time Rhett had gotten everything prepared, it was their turn to exit the plane. Thankfully, the people around them were patient and courteous. Morso than he would be if he had just had to listen to a stranger vomiting for over an hour, Rhett thought. He took their kindness graciously, gently prodding Link to stand up. 

 

Link was still trembling, shaking so badly that he could barely stand up. Rhett wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders, supporting him fully. They made their way slowly down the aisle, and picked up speed once they were off the plane entirely. 

 

“Just go slow, bo. We’re okay.” Rhett mumbled to Link, feeling his beard rub against Link’s ear. 

 

Link’s steps stuttered and he stopped, reaching one hand out to Rhett’s chest, trying to steady himself. “Rhett, I can’t.” 

 

His voice was small and Rhett thought he might be crying. The hallway in front of them seemed endless, but Rhett knew it wasn’t. He knew there were chairs just at the end of it and promised Link they could sit down the moment they saw them. Rhett wished he could somehow carry Link and all their bags, but he knew it would be hard enough to carry Link on his own. After a few more strides, the end of the terminal was in sight. 

 

Rhett helped Link flop into one of the chairs. Rhett sat next to him, knowing the chairs weren’t the most comfortable things, but watching Link practically melt into them anyway. He reached into his bag again and got Link to drink a few more sips of the room temperature water. They sat for a few moments, Link tentatively sipping, but keeping his eyes gently closed. Link seemed to be getting a bit steadier, and Rhett knew they couldn’t stay sitting there all day. 

 

“Do you think you’re ready to walk again? We gotta get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up.” Rhett said, trying to keep his voice gentle. He didn’t want Link to think he was annoyed at the time they were spending recovering. He would stay there all night if Link thought he had to. 

 

Instead, Link nodded his head. He didn’t make any attempts to get up, so Rhett stood first and offered his hand to help Link up. Link took it, blurry in his vision, and stood once more. He managed to stay steady and Rhett was impressed. He began to direct them to the men’s room, but he noticed an open door for a family restroom. He changed their path when he saw it was open and not being used, eager to be able to finally give Link some attempt at privacy. Link seemed to appreciate the reprieve. As soon as Rhett had the door latched shut and had Link perched on the closed lid of the toilet, he started crying. 

  
  


Rhett crouched down in front of Link, letting Link lean forward and press his head against Rhett’s shoulder. He grit his teeth as a sob came forth, his shoulders shaking with it. Rhett could feel tears wetting his shoulder and could do nothing except hold Link close. “You’re okay, Link. I’m sorry you feel so sick.” 

 

Rhett held onto the trembling man, rocking them slightly back and forth. He let Link have this moment, he was so strong on the plane. Rhett knew how much Link hated being the center of attention for things he couldn’t control. This made sense. Rhett was almost anticipating some kind of water works when they got behind closed doors. Link’s tears dried quickly, exhaustion etching into his features as he started to hiccup slightly. 

 

“Let’s get that shirt off you, it’s drenched.” Link ignored Rhett’s suggestion, instead choosing to sit silently with his eyes closed. Rhett didn’t expect much interaction, he knew how Link got when he was sick. He was just thankful he had both the bags they’d travelled with. He unzipped and rifled through Link’s bag before pulling out a clean (ish) tshirt. 

 

“Okay, arms up, bo.” Rhett tried to keep his voice quiet, knowing that Link would respond best to calm, clear directions. Link obliged, allowing him to strip the hoodie and wet tshirt off of him. He hunched over, trying to curl in against air that felt cold against his fever-heated skin. Rhett held Link’s arms up again and got the new shirt on him as quickly as possible. He found another hoodie and draped it around Link’s shaking shoulders. 

 

_ “Hmmff -  _ Rhett -” Link stuttered, moaning with an abortive heave. He clenched his jaw shut, muscles tensing as he swallowed back sour saliva and bile, determined not to vomit on his clean clothes. 

 

Rhett moved faster than he realized he could, not even thinking before bringing Link down to the floor. His knees cracked against the floor, but he was reaching forward and lifting the lid of the toilet seat before he could think too much about it. Link leaned forward, heaving violently. The few sips of water he had gotten down at the gate came back up with a splash. 

 

Link moaned, whimpered really, and Rhett saw he was barely keeping his eyes open. All at once, he gathered Link up into his lap, letting him relax his weight against his torso fully.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” Rhett mumbled, rubbing circles between Link’s shoulders. “Just take your time. Relax for a minute. We don’t have to go anywhere just yet. I’ve got you.” 

 

Rhett somehow reached next to them and got a paper towel wet, using it to wipe Link’s face clean. He brushed his hair back, using the towel to clean some vomit out of the strands. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Link, and he knew Link needed the touch. 

 

“I think I’m dying.” Link said into the toilet. Rhett chuckled. 

 

“No, I’m pretty sure you’re not.” 

 

“It wasn’t this bad with you.” 

 

Rhett felt a familiar pang of guilt for giving Link this terrible bug in the first place, seeing how much misery it had caused him. “No, but that’s okay. I’m better at taking care of you than being taken care of.”

 

Link grunted, something that could have been a laugh, if he wasn’t busy lowering himself down on the questionable floor. He laid his head in Rhett’s lap and actually seemed to fall asleep for a few minutes. When he finally stirred, Rhett was still rubbing his back, just as he had been for the whole afternoon. 

 

“Hey, bo. How are you feeling?” 

 

Link blinked for a moment, tentatively sitting up, seeming to assess himself. “Um, not great. But I think I can stand.” 

 

Rhett helped Link get up, his skin feeling less overheated and clammy now that they had rested a while. Rhett was relieved, thinking his fever was finally breaking. “I called Christy. She’s on her way with the car. Let’s see if we can walk a little bit. You just let me know if you need to sit down.” 

 

Link nodded and let Rhett help him stand. He leaned a little less against Rhett now, but Rhett didn’t move his hand from the small of his back as they left the bathroom and crossed the airport. 

 

“So much for not dealing with that at 100,000 feet, huh?” Rhett said, quietly enough that only Link could hear. 

 

Link laughed, a sound that was loud and sounded somewhat painful against his abused through. 

 

But. 

 

A laugh was a laugh, and it meant the road to recovery was stretching out before them. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @spockingout 
> 
> send me things I should write about, convince me to revive my tumblr, vomment on my fics 
> 
> yeah I know I said vomment


End file.
